Despite It All
by Buffy4592
Summary: A relationship no one saw coming, and no one wanted to happen. Except for the two who fought for what they wanted...but when does the fight become too hard. Can they overcome it all or will they fall apart? Trish&Jericho Lita
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, I am simple a pawn of these two pairings.

Pairings: Trish Stratus & Chris Jericho, Matt Hardy & Lita

* * *

Chapter 1

The three on three diva match was not going so well, divas were all over the place. Ivory had just slammed Gail Kim down, face first, into the mat only to be thrown around by Victoria. While Victoria was busy admiring her handy work on Ivory, Trish came up behind Victoria and grabbed her to do her patented Stratusfaction. Except, Steven Richards, Victoria's love toy, had other ideas, and pushed her back off the ropes. Pressing her advantage, Victoria covers Trish, only to get a two count.

Steven Richards, surprised and upset by Trish's kick-out, jumped up on the ring. Lita ran over and pulled him down, not wanting him to interfere anymore. Her concern for Trish would have been better placed as concern for herself, because Richards threw her against the barrier wall leaving her immobile on the ground.

Frustrated, Victoria picked up Trish and went to do her signature closer, the Widow's Peak. Determined not to lose the match, Trish used her own momentum to counter with a rollup. The referee dropped to the ground and counted, 1-2-3. As soon as the bell rings, Trish's theme song plays, and the guest announcer tells everyone that Trish Stratus, Lita, and Ivory are the wining team.

Incredibly pissed off at his girl's defeat, Steven Richards slides into the ring behind Trish and jumps up to hit the back of her head, knocking her down. Without a second spared, Victoria is up and kicking Trish. A few words are exchanged and she picks up the hurt blonde, restraining her for Richards. Just as he's about to kick Trish in the face, Chris Jericho slides in the ring, looking between the psychotic brunette, her boy toy, and the restrained Trish. Offering him the first shot, Richards slaps Jericho's shoulder, encouraging him. Turning and grinning at his fellow Canadian, Chris swings and punches Richards, knocking him to the ground. Victoria shoves Trish away and steps up to Jericho; he simply pushes her backwards knocking her off her feet. Then he turns back around to see Richards coming at him, he jumps him and starts pounding on the man. Jericho pauses and sees something out of the corner of his eye, standing he pushed Richards away and throws Victoria over the ropes. Then he turns and close-lines Richards over the ropes.

Trish looks around to see the ring empty but for her and Jericho. To say she is stunned, is a small understatement. J.R. and King have absolutely no idea what is going on, or what Jericho was thinking, coming out and saving Trish – it just wasn't his style. She watches as he makes his way over to her; his strong but gentle hands, under her arms providing enough pressure to help her up, but not enough to hurt. Once she's to her feet, with a hand on her sore neck, he reaches up and caresses her face. Confused she doesn't know whether to pull away or just stand there. Knowing she's alright he smiles and pulls away, walking backwards to the ropes, never taking his eyes off her. She just stands there, holding her neck, confused as he walks up the ramp and to the back, continually looking back at her.

'_What just happened?'_ she thinks to herself

As the show goes to commercial, she leaves the ring, utterly confused, as is everyone else. Once in her dressing room, Lita is already there, tending to her own wounds.

"Amy, are you alright?" Trish asks, going over to her friend, temporarily forgetting about her own pain

"Yeah, bastard needs to learn how to handle a woman…and throwing one into walls is _not_ the way." The red-head returned, taking a couple Tylenol for the pain. After swallowing she asks, "So what the hell was Jericho doing out there?"

"Beats me, I'm glad he was though." Trish said, grabbing a couple Tylenol for herself

"Chris doesn't play the knight in shining armor bit, something is up. Watch yourself." Lita says, warning her blonde friend

"I will, but I should go thank him. If he hadn't come out there I'd be lying on the mat with Richards' boot print on the side of my face." Trish says, rubbing her neck, hoping the painkillers kick in soon.

"I'll be here when you get back, Matt probably will be too." Lita tells her as she walks out of the shared locker room

Searching for someone backstage is like looking for a needle in a haystack, practically impossible. Thinking that he would go back to his locker room, Trish headed down the bustling hallway. After pushing through people and empty set equipment boxes, she finally finds a door with _Chris Jericho_ written on it. Fixing her hair and taking a deep breath, Trish knocks.

The door swings open almost immediately after her knock, "Yeah?" Chris asks, looking at something in his locker room

"Chris?" Trish says, trying to get his attention

Hearing his name, Chris turns his head and comes face-to-face with Trish Stratus. Happy to see her, he smirks and says, "Trish, how can I help you?"

"I wanted to thank you for saving me earlier." She says, blushing slightly at how corny it sounds

"No need to thank me, I'm the King of Bling Bling, when I see a beautiful damsel in distress why wouldn't I come out and help her?" he starts, bloating his own ego

"Chris…" she says interrupting his little speech, "Seriously, I know you're just trying to prove a point, but thank you for helping out." She puts her hand on his tanned chest, smiling up at him.  
"Really Trish, it's not that, I just didn't want to see you get hurt." He tells her, his hand on her bicep and smiling just as timidly as her.

"Well…" she starts, feeling the stretching silence getting awkward, "I'm gonna go…got things to…"

"Yeah, me too…" Chris adds, backing up into his locker room

Walking away from the man's dressing room, Trish says, "This is weird," to no one in particular. Shaking her head she continued on to her locker room, needing to talk to Lita and possibly Matt about what had just happened in last thirty minutes.

* * *

This is my first WWE story, so please be gentle. Feedback is much appreciated.

Much love,

Katie


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Trish, it's good to see you. What do we owe for this pleasure?" The King asks, sitting in his chair next to J.R. at the announcers table.

"Good to see you two fine gentlemen. I'm just here to watch." Trish returns, smiling pleasantly at the two older men

"Does your appearance have anything to do with a certain wrestler's actions last week?" King pries, hoping to get all the juicy, unaired, tidbits

Smiling even more, Trish is saved as Steven Richards theme song comes on over the speakers.

"Introducing first, from Auckland, New Zealand, Steven Richards; accompanied by Victoria." Lillian announces as the duo make their way down the ramp

Once they get into the ring and show off for the booing crowd, Richards' opponents' theme song plays.

"And introducing the challenger, from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Chris Jericho!" Lillian announces and then promptly exits the ring, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire

As soon as Jericho slides into the ring, Richards starts punching him. With the slight advantage he pushes Jericho back into one of the corners and knee's him in the abdomen a couple times. When Richards pulls back and has a slight hesitation, Jericho retaliates with a punch. Then he pushes Richards back, trying to get himself out of the corner.

With a little bit of distance between the two of them, Jericho runs back against the ropes and then toward Richards for a clothesline; only to get countered with Richards ducking and clothes-lining Jericho.

"Your boy isn't doin' too good Trish." King comments, interrupting J.R. as he calls the match

"He'll be fine." The diva returns, ignoring the jab at their 'relationship'

Not wasting his advantage, as soon as Jericho regains his feet, Richards does a favorite move of his – the vertical suplex. Victoria pounds on the mat and cheers Richards on, glad to see the meddling Jericho is getting what's coming to him. While Jericho is down, Richards applies the camel clutch, and waits for Jericho to tap out, counting on a submission.

Seeing the pain across Chris's face Trish gets up and walks over to the side of the ring he's facing. Looking at him she shouts, "Get up Chris! Come on!" then starts beating on the mat. The crowd picks up the tempo and chants 'Jericho'.

Feeling an extra burst of energy, Jericho manages to get out of the submission hold. Using the adrenaline burst he runs into the ropes and clotheslines Richards, flipping him over with the amount of momentum. Quickly running over, he jumps onto the second rope, does a back flip and lands across Richards. The referee drops to the ground and starts counting; Victoria slides into the ring and pulls Jericho off her partner. He turns around and stands up, she slaps him across the face and he pushes her backwards into the ropes.

Richards gets up while Jericho is distracted and rolls him up. Trish, not liking their cheating ways, slides into the ring and kicks Richards. He breaks the roll up and Victoria runs over to Trish, punching her in the face. Able to handle herself, Trish fights back; running across the ring into the ropes opposite of Victoria, she rushes back and clotheslines the woman over the top rope, then jumps down on top of her.

Jericho uses a well known move – the Enzuigiri. Richards' lands flat on his face and Jericho decides to apply the Walls of Jericho. Suddenly Trish pops up from ringside, a little disheveled, but in time to see him use his favorite submission move. She slides into the ring as Richards taps out; holding the position for a second longer, Jericho lets go and holds his arm above his head.

Lillian announces him as the winner and his theme song plays. He walks over to Trish and picks her up, happy to have defeated a mutual foe. Smiling and laughing they spin around in the ring.

"What is going on between those two?" J.R. asks from the announcers table, surprised at the display before him

"Who knows, but Chris is a lucky man." King returns, laughing at the couple in the ring

"This won't end well; Jericho doesn't care about anything but himself." J.R. says ominously

When he finally set her back on her feet they were both breathing even harder and smiling like fools. Hearing the shouts around the ring Trish looks around remembering that she's on television she blushes at what just happened. Chris couldn't care less, he simply smiled at the young diva in front of him. Grabbing her hand he pulled her to the ropes and held them down for her to get out, climbing between the ropes Trish can't help but question herself and his actions more.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Chris smiles over at Trish; caught up in everything, she wrapped her arm around his waist and walked with him up the ramp and into the back. To the casual observer it looked like they were a happy couple.

"Trish Stratus, what the hell was that all about?" Lita barked as soon as Trish walked into their locker room

Still grinning like a fool Trish looked stunned at her best friend's outburst, "What are you talking about?"

"Going out there, helping him, leaving with him like you two are…are together or something. Seriously Trish, what is going on?" Lita asked, completely lost

Trish walked over to the bench and sat down, letting out a breath, the grin finally falling off her face. "I'm…I don't know what's going on. Last week was weird and then awkward, and I have no clue why I went down there today or…I don't know…" Trish trailed off, coming off of cloud nine into the real world where all the pieces of this puzzle were nowhere near making sense

"Trish, I've known Jericho for awhile and I wouldn't trust him if I were you, he's a snake." Lita warned just as the door flew open and in walked the Hardy Boys

"There's my little vixen, Amy where have you been?" Matt asked, immediately going over to his girlfriend

"Sorry, I was stunned by the display that just occurred." She explained, kissing Matt passionately

"What happened?" Jeff asked, completely lost and ignoring their kissing

Lita pulled away, a look of unbelief obvious on her face. "Jeff did you _not_ see the last match?" she questions

Shrugging his shoulders he says, "Yeah, and?"

"Dude, come on." Matt says, laughing. "What _is_ goin' on with you two, Trish?" he questions turning his gaze onto her

Puffing out a breath of air Trish rolls her eyes. "That's a very good question. If you figure out the answer, let me know." With that she walked around the corner into the showers

"What crawled up her ass and died?" Matt asked his girlfriend, who was comfortably perched on his lap, slightly offended by Trish's dismissal

"Now look who's being thick, she doesn't know what Jericho wants and no one is encouraging whatever is going on." Jeff explained with a 'duh' tone of voice

"Why should we?" Lita asked, wondering if despite Jeff's incredible insight, had lost his mind

"Because maybe it's what Trish wants, a little support." He returned. Following his blonde friends idea, turned and left, letting the happy couple think about what he said. If Trish wanted Jericho then she would get him and Jeff would be happy for her; but he'd be damned before he let anything happen to her. Not having a match that night, he headed off backstage with a goal in mind.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Well King this is a great way to kick off RAW. A match between Matt Hardy and Edge, these two have had issues in the past…" J.R. said just after the commercial break. Matt Hardy was already waiting in the ring, without Lita, something that was rare.

Just then Edge's theme song played and Lillian announced the Canadian. Showing some restraint and a hint of decency, Matt waited for Edge to finish showing off for the booing crowd before starting the match.

Things picked up quick, with Matt having the advantage. Already there had been a two count on Edge, and the crowd was ecstatic. Just as he was about to try to finish Edge off with a favorite move for the Hardy brothers, the Twist of Fate, a lone figure walked out onto the entrance ramp. With a hesitation at the distraction, Edge shoved Matt back before he could execute the move. Shaking his head, Matt tried to focus back on the match at hand, but the person began walking with purpose down the ramp.

Edge used this distraction to his advantage. He began to throw Matt around the ring, right as he was about to Spear his opponent Christian climbed into the ring; standing between his old tag team partner and Matt Hardy. The referee immediately ran over to Christian and started trying to push him out of the ring, this wasn't his match and he had no place being there.

Matt was confused as to what the tall blonde man was doing out there, but he used the distraction to his advantage. As soon as Christian was out of the way, Matt ran and spring board kicked Edge, knocking him back into the turn buckles. With Edge dazed, Matt grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from the corner, then turned back and climbed up to the top turn buckle, going for a Moonsault.

The ref had managed to get Christian away from the two opponents so he turned back to do his job. Unfortunately Christian wasn't planning on going anywhere soon. Seeing Matt climb to the top, he ran over to the ropes and bounced against them, throwing off Matt's balance. The young athlete fell, hurting himself in a place no guy wants to hurt.

Edge managed to get to his feet at this point and began walking over to the pained Matt Hardy. Christian was tired of this and grabbed Edge's arm, pulling him over to the ropes and throwing him right on over. The referee called for the bell, Matt Hardy won by disqualification.

Christian then went over to Matt and pulled him off the top turnbuckle. As soon as his back hit the ground, Christian was on top of him punching him, then standing and kicking him. The crowd booed and chanted obscene things at the interfering brute; however, their boos soon turned into cheers as they saw two beautiful divas running to Matt's aide.

Lita and Trish slid into the ring simultaneously and attacked Christian. He retreated back, taking each of the women's blows, until he was pinned in the corner. Trying to regain some footing, he shoved Trish back, causing her to land a few feet away on her rear. Then he grabbed Lita by the hair and walked out of the corner, dragging the red-head around. The two women had provided enough of a distraction for Matt to get up and stumble around for a moment before clearing his head and getting his footing. Seeing his girlfriend in trouble he charged Christian, making him release Lita and land on the flat of his back. Trish climbed the ropes quickly and leg dropped Christian. Lita started wailing on the grounded man, angry that he put his hands on Matt, Trish and herself.

Matt pulled Lita off of Christian, and Trish stepped up and started kicking him. Able to move around a little more, Christian rolled out of the ring and limped up the ramp, looking back hatefully at the trio left in the ring.

Still fired up, Lita turned on Matt, grabbing his hair she pulled his face to hers and kissed him for everything she was worth. Trish looked over at her two companions only to see them in a rather intense embrace, smiling, she looked back and watched as Christian hobbled backstage. Served him right, there was no reason for him to be out here, jerk.

Coming back to reality, the couple, hand-in-hand, exit the ring and wait for Trish, before heading up the ramp to the back. There was a pang of jealousy in Trish, why couldn't see have someone like Matt?

"Bischoff!!" Christian shouted, storming into the general manager's office

Eric Bischoff couldn't help but think that if this were a cartoon Christian would be red in the face with smoke coming out of his ears. Putting aside the laughter-inspiring thoughts, the shorter man slid into business mode. "How can I help you Christian?"

"Did you see that? Those two _females_ coming out there…something needs to be done…something better be done, Bischoff!" the tall blonde shouted, getting angrier still

"What do you want to be done?" Bischoff asked the athlete

"I want a match…with that inferring, infuriating woman!" Christian said, his voice lower, but with a venom in it that even bothered the occasionally sadistic general manager

Just as Lillian was about to announce the next match, Eric Bischoff's theme song came over the speakers. Dumbfounded, she looked over at the ringside assistant and King and J.R. No one had anything to tell her though, this was as much of a surprise to them as it is to her. Lillian walked over to the ropes and climbed out of the ring to let the general manager say what he needed to say.

"After meddling in business that was not their own, I've decided to make a match concerning Christian." He started off, immediately the crowd started booing. "So next week, it will be Christian vs. Trish Stratus!" and with that, he walked over to the ropes, climbed down and left.

"Trish!" Lita shouted in their shared locker room

Hearing her friends tone, Trish came running to make sure everything was alright. Sure enough, Jeff was sitting across from the love birds, who were snuggled together on the couch, watching the TV. "What's wrong?"

"You've got a match next week…" Lita said ominously

"Okay…" Trish said unsure where this was leading to

"Against Christian." Matt told her, not liking the situation anymore than Lita

"Shit." Trish said, sitting down.

"Don't worry Trish, I've got your back." Jeff said, looking over at her

A wistful smile pulled at her mouth, Jeff would always be there for her. "Thanks Jeff, but I think he's gonna make me do this by myself."

"Forget that! I'm goin' with you if no one else!" Lita said, getting her spirit back

"I'll be right back." Jeff said, then walked out of the dressing room.

"What is up with him lately? He's been acting super weird…" Lita said looking over at her boyfriend and best friend

"Jeff is Jeff." Was all Trish said before turning and heading back to the showers, stressing over next week was useless. Deal with things as they come.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey Trish!" a familiar male voice called, and fast footfalls followed

Turning around Trish found Chris Jericho jogging to catch up with her. Looking over her fellow Canadian, Trish couldn't help but be impressed. Chris was definitely an attractive man, with long blonde hair, blue eyes, strong arms, and sexy abs, who could resist?

"Hey Chris, what's up?" she asked, pleasantly surprised to see him chasing after her

"I heard about your match tonight…" he started, trailing off hoping she would tell him what he wanted to hear

"Yeah, I'm kinda nervous…I have a bad feeling about tonight." She told him, looking away for fear of showing too much in her eyes.

"Come here," Chris said, opening his arms for her. With a moment of hesitation, Trish walked into his open embrace. The feeling of her in his arms was amazing, he never wanted to let go, but of course he wouldn't let himself acknowledge that fact.

Trish was feeling equally comforted, as if a part of her had found what she was searching for. The nerves that filled her moments ago were gone, the anxiety she had was nowhere to be seen. Looking up at the man who made her feel in a way she'd never felt before, she saw something besides the Chris Jericho façade.

"Don't worry about it, everything will be alright." He promised her

"Trish! Come on, you're up next." Lita called, not liking the look of the embrace those two were sharing

Sighing, Trish looked back up at Chris and smiled. "Thank you." She said before pulling out of his warm embrace to face the cold Christian

"Any time." Jericho whispered after she'd left his sight

* * *

"There is no reason for this match to happen." J.R. said, definitely not happy with the decisions of Eric Bischoff

"Poor Trish is gonna get destroyed out there J.R." King said, not liking the situation anymore than his friend and co-announcer

"Introducing first, from Toronto, Canada, Christian!" Lillian announced as his theme song played and he strutted down the ramp. The audience booing, despising him for attacking Matt Hardy and even more for going after Trish Stratus now.

"And his opponent, from Toronto, Canada, Trish Stratus!" Lillian announced, sparing Christian a disgusted look before getting out of the ring. What kind of man would request a one-on-one match with a woman?

Trish slowly made her way down the ramp, the crowd cheering for her success, she wished she was as confident in herself as the audience seemed to be. Christian was ruthless and wouldn't spare a second thought for her wellbeing.

Climbing into the ring, Trish looked at her opponent. With both of them in the ring, the ref rang the bell, signaling the start of the match. Christian wasted no time, reaching out and grabbing Trish by the hair. He walked around the ring; dragging her around much in the same fashion he did Lita the week previous. Pausing Christian grabbed another handful of hair and threw Trish across the ring. Landing face down, Trish gripped her aching head, feeling all too well the result of his manhandling.

"Get up!" Christian shouted loud enough for the camera's to pick up from their haven outside the ring

Determined to put up a fight Trish got to her feet. With a corner behind her, Christian rushed her; however, she had enough time to see him and get out of the way, causing him to run chest-first into the turnbuckles.

Having lost his breath, Christian turned around and sagged into the ropes. Pressing her advantage Trish grabbed his arm and pulled him from the ropes, using his own momentum to propel him into the opposite corner. Christian ran into the turnbuckles, losing his breath. She walked over to him and pushed back his shoulders, then licked her hand and slapped him across the chest.

The crowd cheered her on as she repeated the action. Christian felt the full power of her slaps, his chest turning a bright red. The moment Trish stepped back he lifted up his leg and kicked her in the stomach, launching her backwards. Not sparing a second, Christian stepped forward and grabbed Trish by the hair, effectively getting her to her feet. With her on her feet he sent her flying against the ropes and clotheslined her; her own momentum flipping her over to land face-first into the mat.

Christian, feeling cocky at how easy it was to handle the whimsy female, picked her up by the arms and turned her around to do a favored move. However, just as he was about to plant her pretty little face into the mat yet again, his tag-team partner came running down the ramp. Smirking at Jericho's audacity, Christian dropped Trish to the ground, forgoing his original idea for something with a little more spice. Just as Jericho was about to climb into the ring, Christian applied the Walls of Jericho, a patented move of his partners.

Trish wailed as the pain seared up her legs and back. Not able to see Chris, see tried pulling away, trying to drag herself and Christian to the ropes. Once she was almost able to reach them, Christian lifted up a bit and more waddled than walked back to the center of the ring. Trish shouted as he applied more pressure, sending more shocks of pain throughout her body.

Time seemed to move as slow as molasses to Trish, but quick as lightening to her tormentor. He watched as his partner sprinted down to aid his opponent, slid into the ring, and felt as Trish dragged not only herself but him as well toward the ropes just behind him. Jericho slid into the ring, just as he dragged her back into the center of the ring. Sensing that things were about to take a turn for the worse, he dropped Trish's legs and walked right up to Chris. The referee first went to Jericho, trying to get him out of the ring, then to see if Trish was alright and back to the two men who were now standing nose to nose.

Trish was able to hear two voices, definitely male and they were definitely not saying nice words to one another. Then suddenly she felt the mat shake a bit as one was tossed to the ground. Pulling her legs to herself and then back into the opposite corner she watched as Christian climbed back to his feet, looking as confused as anything, and Chris walked towards him with purpose in his angry stride.

Chris shoved his partner against the ropes and jumped to drop kick him, except Christian was smart enough to grab onto the top rope to prevent himself from flying into Jericho's powerful legs. Jericho landed hard, all his weight on his back, he arched up, trying to alleviate the sprouting pain. Christian walked forward, his intent obvious in his eyes.

Trish got to her feet, she be damned if Chris just risked his neck to come out here and save her and wound up getting hurt for it. Just when Christian turned his back to her completely she got to her feet and climbed to the top rope, the crowd went crazy, Chris looked up just in time to see her leap into the air and moved out of the way as Christian came crashing down. Trish rolled off the man a moment after they landed, her stomach taking the brunt of the landing.

Christian wasn't moving and Trish was crawling away, an arm over her midsection protectively. Chris walked over to her, ignoring his aching back, and bent down to her, "Are you alright?" he asked, reaching forward

"Behind you!" Trish gasped, seeing Christian's looming form behind Jericho. Pushing the man out of the way, she remained in the way as Christian charged ahead. The shoulder meant for Jericho's kidney area went into Trish's abused abdomen.

Watching Trish sink to the ground Jericho received a renewed amount of adrenaline and waited for Christian to step out of the corner and turn around. As soon as he did, Chris did a well known move – the Enzuigiri. Christian dropped to the ground and didn't get up this time. Popping back up off the ground, Chris rushed over to the beautiful blonde sagged in the corner. Gently he lifted her face, looking into her dazed eyes.

Seeing beautiful blue eyes looking concerned into her dazed ones, Trish smiled. The owner of the baby blues slid his strong arm around her waist and helped her to her feet. Appreciating the help, Trish shook her head, trying to clear it. When she knew for sure she was standing she looked around the ring for the cause of all her pain – Christian was nowhere to be seen, coward must've slinked off to the back to lick his wounds. With her head a little clearer, Trish pulled away from Chris. When he was hesitant to relinquish his hold on her she smiled at him and nodded once. Understanding her, he released her and watched her like a hawk as she stepped out of his arms.

Chris watched as she walked over to the turnbuckles and jumped to the second one, raising her arm in victory, the audience shouted their approval. A broad smile spread across his face, watching as she dropped down and walked over to the opposite turnbuckle and doing the same thing. Having excited the crowd sufficiently, she walked back in front of him, smiling grandly, she threw her arms around his neck. Slightly shocked, he stood stunned for a second before wrapping his arms around her in return. When the pulled back slightly, enough to look at one another, he took a risk and leaned forward to cover her mouth with his own.

When he pulled back she dropped her arms and her eyes were wide with shock, the realization of what he'd just done shown on his face. He backed up two steps and said, "Oh God Trish, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." He said, hoping not to destroy what he'd worked so hard to achieve.

She simply stood there, her hand covering her mouth. She was too stunned to respond, even when he apologized again, his eyes looking so full of anguish. Trish watched as he backed away, his eyes downcast, and then slid out of the ring. As she watched him head up the ramp, head hung with embarrassment and sorrow she couldn't make her feet move.

"Well Chris Jericho certainly has out-done himself this time, King." J.R. said, stunned at the young man's rash actions

"He kissed her! Jericho kissed Trish!" King stated, disbelief evident in his voice

* * *

"He kissed me." Trish said as soon as she walked into her locker room, still stunned, with her hand on her mouth

"So we saw, are you alright?" Jeff asked, sitting up a little more in his chair

"I don't know…" she answered, looking over at the blue-haired man

"Trish, do you wanna talk about it?" Lita asked, trying to be understanding and not jump all over Trish about her odd relationship with one of WWE's snakes. Jeff looked over at Lita, surprised but glad she decided to listen to his advice.

"Yeah, let me shower and then can we go get some food?" she asked, feeling her flat stomach rumble

"Sure, I'll tell Matt." Lita said, smiling at her blonde friend

Both women looked over at Jeff, who was turned back to the TV. Trish cleared her throat to get his attention. His head whipped around and he looked up innocently at the two, "Yes?"

"Do you mind?" Trish asked, nodding toward the door

Sighing Jeff pushed himself up out of the chair, "But I love watching you walk around in nothing but a towel…"he complained

"In your dreams." Trish told him laughing as he walked out of the locker room, shoulders slumped and head hung as if he was a puppy being punished.

"I'll see you in a bit." Lita said, squeezing Trish's arm before following her friend to her boyfriend's locker room

* * *

"So is Jericho a good kisser?" Lita asked as the two women enjoyed some take-out back at their hotel

"Can't say, I was too shocked to really pay attention…" Trish replied, blushing

"Well…?" Lita led, waiting for her friend to pick up the lead and tell her tale

"Well…I don't know…I'm glad he came and saved my ass, yet again. But I mean, whoa. Remember when that happened with you and Matt?" Trish asked, trying to get the focus off of her confusing life

Lita's eyes glazed over a bit as she thought back to their first kiss. Matt had been so excited and just kissed her, she pulled herself together quick enough to run after him and kiss him back. That had finally changed their entire relationship, letting the world know that they were together and that wasn't going to change.

"Yeah, I do." She returned, smiling. "Why didn't you go after Jericho?"

"Do you think I should have?" Trish returned, looking down at her sushi

"Do _you_ think you should have?" Lita asked

"I think I need to figure this out…" Trish told her, sighing

"Don't sweat over it honey, whatever's meant to be will be, stressin' out over it won't help." Lita advised, not being judgmental, just trying to help her best friend

"Yeah…I guess you're right."

* * *

So this is chapter 3...lemme know what you guys think! I've got a lot planned for this story, but some advice is ALWAYS welcome. Sorry it took so long, but having a break and travelling around kind of prevents the updating. Reviews keep me going so push the little button an give me some words of encouragement!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Well ladies and gentleman it seems we will be starting tonight out with a word from our very own Trish Stratus." J.R. announced, pleasantly surprised to see a diva this early in the evening

"Look at the puppies J.R.!" King exclaimed, excited about the cleavage Trish was revealing

The young diva waited for the audience to calm down enough for her voice to be heard. As they finally settled down into their seats, Trish lifted the microphone she'd been holding, "How are you tonight Houston?" she shouted, exciting the crowd yet again

"Well I didn't come out just to get your hearts pounding and your blood pumping…Chris Jericho, come on out here." She called, facing the ramp

A few moments passed as she waited for his theme song, or even for him to simply walk down. But nothing, even the audience had settled down into their seats, waiting for whatever was to come next. "Come on Chris, I won't bite." She said, hoping he came out

Just then, his theme song blasted over the speakers and the lights dimmed down. When they came back on he was standing with his back to the ring, in his traditional way for making an entrance. With his turns and overall excitement, the crowd stood back up and cheered the man on. While he may have appeared confident and excited, he was in reality nervous and wondering what madness had driven him out into the ring.

Trish stood patiently in the middle of the ring, all of her weight on her right leg, with her arm dangling down and her left hand clasped around her right wrist. The lights seemed to be dimmed everywhere else, but around her. Jericho walked with purpose towards the ring, the crowd pushing him on despite his better judgment.

As he climbed into the ring, Trish stepped sideways so he could get his own microphone. He did just that, and wasted no time in apologizing.

"Trish look I'm sorry for last week, it was…" he started, then trailed off not sure how to explain. "It's just that, with everything, and I don't know what came over me…I was just so…" he was silenced by her lips on his

The audience went wild.

"Look at them J.R. she's all over him! She can't get enough of him!" King exclaimed, practically hopping up and down

Jericho was stunned momentarily, too shocked to respond to her urgent kiss. But that quickly passed when he felt her tongue run across his lower lip. With that simple action, his arms were around her waist, crushing her slight frame to his muscular one, her arms were around his neck, one hand snaked up into his long hair.

When they broke apart both were smiling brilliantly, just looking at one another. Chris's arms were still wrapped about her, and she reached up on her toes to place a more chaste kiss on his red lips.

The jeers and shouts of approval from the audience finally brought them back to reality. Chris loosened his arms enough for her to be able to pull out and then away, looking around them at the packed stadium. She blushed as she looked back at him, he could only grin happily at her.

"Trish is glowing, absolutely glowing." J.R. stated, excited in spite of himself.

Chris caressed the side of Trish's face, part of him in denial that she could actually feel the same way he did. When she looked back at him with adoration in her gentle eyes, he knew that this was real, that this was exactly where he wanted to be.

Trish walked over to the ropes and waited for Chris to join her and walk to the back. When his feet finally unglued themselves from the floor, he sat on the second rope to make it easier for her to get out. She slipped between the ropes and jumped down to the floor easily. Chris was quick to follow, grabbing her hand and interlacing their fingers.

* * *

Later on in the night, Lillian was once again in the ring, preparing to announce the next match. "Introducing first, from…" she began but was interrupted by an all too familiar theme song – Eric Bischoff.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, sorry to interrupt Lillian, but there seem to be some needed changes to tonight's show." He said, walking with purpose toward the ring, a microphone in hand

Lillian looked around puzzled then shrugged her shoulders as the crowd booed the general manager's appearance. She walked to the ropes to climb out and give him the stage, as was protocol, but Bischoff was having none of that.

"Wait a minute Lillian, there's no need to rush off. I'm just out here to make a quick change and then it's all yours." He told her, smirking sickly

Hesitantly Lillian walked back to the center of the ring, awaiting her boss's news.

"Instead of seeing Molly Holly vs. Trish Stratus, I figured I'd change things up a bit." He started, the crowd booing even louder, wanting to see the two divas go at it. "Instead, it will be an inter-gender match between Molly Holly with her partner Christian against Trish Stratus and her partner Chris Jericho!"

The booing changed almost immediately into cheers and shouts of approval. Not only would they get to see the divas wrestle, but they would get to watch as the new couple had their first tag team match together.

"Lillian, if you would…announce that match." Bischoff said, smirking at her. With a nod from her, he left the ring, rather pleased with himself.

"Introducing first from Forest Lake, Minnesota – Molly Holly!" Lillian announced, as the young diva's music played and she made her way down the ramp, with her Women's Champion belt slung over her shoulder. "And her partner from, Toronto, Canada – Christian!" she waited as his music played and he made his way to the ring. Once inside the ring, the two spoke to one another, loud enough for Lillian to hear, but not enough for the camera's to pick up.

"And their opponents – from Toronto, Canada – Trish Stratus!" Lillian watched as her blonde friend made her way down the ramp, standing a few feet from the edge of the ring, knowing better than to get into the ring with her two opponents without her partner. "And her partner from Winnipeg, Manitoba – Chris Jericho!" with the last wrestler announced, Lillian made her way out of the ring, not watching his entrance.

Trish however, looked back and watched as her new boyfriend did his customary entrance and made his way, smiling, down to her. When he reached her, he threw his arm around her shoulders and she looked over at him. With a sweet kiss, they slid into the ring together. Molly Holly and Christian, both back in their corners gave the two lovebirds a chance to show off for the audience. However, Molly's patience waned quickly and she ran up behind Trish, hitting her in the back of the head.

Chris immediately grabbed the brunette by the hair and threw her away from his fallen girlfriend. Christian, angered at how his friend had betrayed him so easily, climbed into the ring and attacked Jericho as he was helping Trish to her feet. Slamming into the long haired man, Christian forced him to run into Trish, thus causing both to fall. Trish rolled out of the ring, leaving the two men inside to deal with one another. The referee signaled for the bell to be rung, the official start of the match.

Molly was in Christian's corner, and Trish made her way to Jericho's corner, her neck sore from the cheap shot. She couldn't wait to get into the ring with the little rat and knock some sense into her. Thinking about getting her hands on Molly brought Trish back to reality as Christian speared Jericho, laying the man out across the mat. Christian stood, holding both arms above his head as if he already won the match.

Molly was shouting at him, jumping up on the ropes in his corner. Finally, paying some attention to his tag team partner, Christian walked over to her and tagged her in. Molly slipped between the ropes and covered Jericho, the ref counted 1 – 2 – but no three as Jericho kicked out. Molly, stunned that he kicked out, backed up into the corner. Jericho walked towards her as if he was going to hit her, she started pointing and shouting at him to tag in Trish.

Chris looked over his shoulder at the excited blonde, wanting desperately to be tagged in. Smiling cockily, he made his way over to his corner and tagged Trish in. The young Canadian slipped through the ropes quickly and ran up to Molly without pause and began hitting her. Each punch pushed her back into the empty corner, with one final punch Molly was against the turnbuckles. Trish stepped back, licked her hand, and smacked her opponent's chest. The sound created told just how much it must hurt, Molly doubled over, her arm over her reddening chest. Trish took that opportunity to grab Molly's arm and sling her across the ring into the opposite turnbuckles. Trish walked over and grabbed Molly by the hair, dragging her around the ring her eyes on Christian as she DDTed her opponent.

Molly remained on the mat, face down, not moving. Trish dropped to cover her, the ref started the count 1-2- and just as he was coming down for three Christian's big boot came down hard between Trish's shoulder blades, making the blonde pull back and off the immobile Molly. Chris wasn't having any of this however, slipping into the ring to take care of Christian.

Chris, with a running start, grabbed Christian by the neck and threw him over the top rope. Then, holding on to the top rope, he pulled back and down and slung himself out of the ring onto his ex-friend.

Meanwhile, in the ring, Molly had managed to get a slight upper hand and was climbing onto the top turnbuckle. Trish stood and bounced the ropes, messing with Molly's balance and dropping her onto the turnbuckle. Pressing the advantage, Trish ran over to the opposite corner and ran towards Molly. Right before hitting the turnbuckles she did a handstand on the bottom rope, wrapping her legs around Molly's neck. Contracting her muscles, she pulled the brunette off the top, slamming her back onto the mat. Molly arched up, trying to relieve the pain shooting through her back.

Trish covered her as the ref dropped to the ground and began the three count. 1-2-…no three, Molly shot her arm up, resilient. Trish ran her hand through her hair, taking a deep breath to calm herself down. When she turned back to her opponent, Molly was on her feet and coming towards Trish with determination in her eyes. Taking a step to get close enough, Trish lifted her leg in a well known move – the Chick Kick. Molly went down hard, and this time Trish didn't give her a second before covering her.

The referee counted, 1-2-3. Trish rolled off Molly as the bell rang and Lillian announced the winners. However, the victory was short celebrated as Trish looked around the ring for her boyfriend and saw Christian coming towards him with a metal chair. Running over to the turnbuckles, Trish looked down and saw Jericho scooting away from Christian, holding his previously injured knee. Without giving anything a second thought, Trish climbed onto the top turnbuckle and jumped onto Christian. The chair collided with her chest and his face. They fell hard, Christian didn't move and for a moment Trish didn't move either, sprawled across the unconscious man.

Jericho, extremely worried about his girlfriend and impressed that she would go to such a risk for him, forced himself up and limped over to her. Once at her side he dropped back down and pulled her onto his lap.

About this time, the crowd went ballistic. A few breaths later Matt Hardy and Lita were crouching next to him bombarding him with questions.

"Wait!" he shouted over them, the camera's able to pick it up

"I'll carry her back." Matt offered, already bending down to pick up his girlfriend's best friend.

Trish groaned and reached back for her neck. When she opened her eyes and saw Matt leaning towards her she shrank back, not realizing she was in Chris' lap. "Baby, it's alright, he's gonna help you backstage." Chris told her, kissing her cheek

"No…" she told him, pushing Matt's arms away, "I'm fine."

"I'll help you Trish." Lita told her, helping the blonde to stand then putting Trish's arm around her shoulders and wrapping her own arm around Trish's waist

"Come on man, I got you." Matt said, doing the same to Chris that Lita had for Trish

"Is he okay?" Trish asked Lita as she walked up the ramp

Lita couldn't stifle her laughter, she looked back at Matt. "She wants to know if _he's_ alright!" she told him.

Matt chuckled a little. Yet at the same time he knew were Lita and him in Trish and Chris' place they'd be asking about the other too. As soon as they were behind the curtains Trish stopped, wanting to see Chris.

When Chris and Matt walked up right next to the two women, Chris pulled away from Matt and pulled Trish into his arms. When he released her enough to pull back and look up at him, he brushed her hair out of her face.

"Are you ok?" they asked simultaneously

Matt and Lita looked at each other and laughed. This reminded them so much of the beginning of their relationship, when everything was new and nothing was certain. But after being together for two years, they had a sense of stability that no other WWE couple could touch.

"Let's give them a moment." Amy whispered into Matt's ear, pulling his arm. "Hey guys, we're goin' to get our stuff so we can head out. We'll be at the locker room."

The two blonds looked up and nodded before looking back at each other. When the footsteps faded and the only two left in the room were Trish and Chris, he spoke. "You shouldn't have jumped." He chastised

"You would've done the same." She told him knowingly

"That's not the point. You could've gotten seriously hurt, promise me you won't risk yourself that way again." Chris said, bringing her petite frame closer to him

"I can't, if something like that were to happen again I would do it without thought." Trish told him honestly. She was surprised by the power of the words and how true they rang in her. Without a doubt she knew that she would jump off a steel cage for Jericho, hopefully it would never come to that, but the intensity of her emotions was startling after being with him for such a short amount of time.

"Trish you can't risk yourself or your career just because of me." He told her, not wanting her to get hurt.

"And you can?" she asked

"I will." He told her

Neither one was afraid that the other didn't feel the same, because it was obvious of the intense care they felt towards one another, but the fact that the emotions were so strong so quickly frightened both of them slightly. Sure they both were attracted to one another, but the protectiveness that was typical of couples that had been together for awhile was new. Instead of cowering at it all, they stood tall taking comfort from knowing the other was there and felt the same.

"Whatever you can or will do, I'll do the same." Trish told him. And before he could argue she lifted herself up on her toes and kissed him. He was taken off guard so he didn't immediately respond, but when he did it was with as much fervent passion as she was putting into the kiss.

"Now come on, we have some celebrating to do, it is after all our first victory." Trish said, once she pulled back, smiling.

Chris put his arm around her shoulders and smiled brightly. "Yes we do."

* * *

Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I'm having some hardcore writers' block. If any of you have ideas or suggestions for where this should go, have at it. I'm always open to new ideas...I've got part of the next chapter written, but I'm not quite sure if I like it. Lemme know watcha think of this one.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

The weeks passed smoothly, things had calmed down a bit for the new couple. Christian had tucked his tail between his legs and stayed out of sight, avoiding Chris and the meddling Trish at all costs. Molly had stayed out of the lime-light, retaining her Women's Champion title, but not being featured in any big matches.

Matt and Lita stood strong beside their friends, watching as the relationship grew leaps and bounds in the space of two months. Almost everything Trish and Chris did reminded them of something they'd been through. As a matter of fact, the five of them, Jeff included naturally, all shared a locker room.

"So what's new with you two?" Lita asked, leaning against the lockers in their empty dressing room

Trish smiled, brightening her whole face, "Nothin, everything's perfect."

"Ah huh. I remember that phase, then Bischoff went and screwed it up with one of his schemes. Watch yourself." Lita warned hoping her friend wasn't put through all of the drama that the WWE could cause between two in love.

"He already did that – remember? Molly and Christian…" Trish pointed out

Lita simply shook her head, "Girl, that was like the tip of the ice berg, trust me."

Right as Trish opened her mouth to reply the door swung open and in walked the three men, all grinning like the cat that got into the milk. Instinctually Matt and Chris walked over to their respective girlfriends. Lita turned in his arms and put her own around his neck and leaned in for a its-nice-to-see—you kiss. While Trish simply leaned back into Chris' arms, and he placed gentle kisses along her neck and collarbone.

"Okay guys, seriously, could you all just get a room!" Jeff said, not wanting to watch his friend's play kissy face with each other.

Trish pulled out of Chris's arms blushing; Lita simply started laughing against Matt's mouth, making him pull away and frown at his brother.

"Jeff man, we need to get you a girl." Matt told his brother, kissing Lita's cheek

"Oh leave him alone Matt." Trish said, a hint of laughter in her voice, Jeff looked over at her and smiled, grateful for a friend like her

"So what do you say we all go rent a movie back at the hotel?" Chris suggested, pulling Trish back into his arms

"Sleepover!" both women squealed in unison

All of the men looked between the two and burst into fits of laughter. Slightly embarrassed, the two women looked at one another and formulated a quick and easy plan. Walking over to each other, they put an arm around the others waist and placed the other hand on their hip. To the guys it looked like Charlie's Angel, minus one angel (must've been Jeff's, Matt mused).

"Fine then," Lita started, breaking up their laughter

"Amy and I will have our own sleep-over, and you guys aren't invited." Trish threatened

The guys simply doubled over again. Both women were starting to get rather aggravated at the men's incompetence.

"Chris…" Trish started, trying to get his attention, her voice was soft, one she only used in a certain place, and the WWE locker room definitely wasn't it. When he looked up at her, his eyes full of curiosity, she knew she had him, "remember how I like to sleep?"

Suddenly Chris's eyes were the size of saucers and he was trying very hard to swallow a lump in his throat. "Yeah…" he breathed out

"I guess you don't get to share tonight, since you all think we're stupid." Trish told him, a devious grin on her face

"Don't worry Chris, I won't steal her from you…intentionally…" Lita added, scrunching her nose at Jericho then placing a pointed look at her own boyfriend

"You know guys…a sleepover isn't such a bad idea…" Matt said, looking from his brother on the left to Chris on the right

"Yeah, you guys have fun with your _sleepover_, I think I'll stay in my room. Thanks for the invite." Jeff said, knowing exactly how much sleep would be taking place

"Sure thing Jeff….so what do you say girls? Sleepover?" Chris asked, looking suddenly hungry

"I don' know…you guys don't really want to…it's ok, Amy and I can keep ourselves, uh, entertained for the evening." Trish taunted

"Come on ladies, isn't there anything we can do?" Matt asked, looking from his girlfriend to Trish and back again

"Well I'm sure we can come up with something…can't we Trish?" Lita said, looking over at her accomplice and raising her eyebrows

"Oh yeah, Amy you know just how I like it." Trish told her, confirming their unspoken idea

"You boys can come to our sleepover…but" Lita started, a mischievous gleam in her eyes, "you have to share a bed, with each other."

The guys looked at each other then back at the girls. Just wonderful, to be included in the fun they had to sleep together, literally. And knowing the girls there'd be blackmail involved later. It all boiled down to two questions: how much did they really want to be a part of the sleepover? and would they actually make themselves sleep together?

"Deal." Both men said mere moments after the question had been asked.

"See you gentlemen later tonight." Lita said, detaching herself from Trish and going over to give Matt a kiss on the cheek, Trish did the same to Chris. They rejoined at the door and left, glancing back over their shoulders at the two men who were anxious about the coming evening.

Once out of earshot the girls burst into laughter of their own. "Think tonight could get interesting?" Trish asked

"Oh most definitely." Lita told her

* * *

"Do you think they're ready?" Chris asked, anxious to get over to the girls room

"I think that if they're not, they better get ready soon." Matt told him, walking through the hotel lobby

"Amen to that man." Chris agreed, keeping stride with his companion

The elevator ride was unbearably long, and insufferably silent. The two guys aching from their matches only mere hours previous, both men being bested by some newbies, but they just let the loss slide off their back. Wasn't the first loss and sure as hell wouldn't be the last. As the elevator slowed and dinged, the doors opened to show a bland hallway similar to the rest of the hotel. Same carpet, same lighting, same wallpaper; after travelling the world things just start looking the same everywhere.

Walking swiftly and stiffly down the hall the two look for door number 642, finally coming up to the plain white door Matt reaches forward and knocks. Stepping back a step they wait for the door to open. There's a shuffling inside the hotel room and a few words spoken between the inhabitants before the door flings open to reveal a scantily clad Trish and Lita.

The jaws of the two gentlemen drop, drinking in the sight.

"Are you guys gonna stare…" Trish starts

"Or come in?" Lita finishes, glancing over at her blonde companion

Leaving the door open for the guys to either catch or slam in their faces, the girls return to the beds and TV tuned into a series on USA. Just as the door was about to catch, Chris's arm reached out and pushed before stepping through the threshold with Matt a step behind him.

Shaking themselves, the guys sit on the bed next to their women. No one speaks for a long moment.

"So what movie do you wanna watch Amy?" Trish asks, looking over at her red-haired companion

"Hmm…good question. Romance? Comedy? Or action?" she returns, smirking at Trish

"Guys?" Trish opens, giving them the perfect opportunity to speak up

"Action." Chris says

"Whatever." Matt says at the same time

"How about…XXX?" Lita suggests

"Oh yeah, Vin Desil is a straight up stud." Trish comments smiling

"Hey now, what am I? Chopped liver?" Chris asks, pulling Trish against his side.

She giggles and wraps an arm around his neck, turning her head to look into his gentle blue eyes. He's grinning at her, while his arms wind their way around her slim waist. She tilts her head up as he lowers his, their lips meeting in a slow seductive kiss.

What started out soft and gentle quickly became hot and heavy. Chris's tongue dueling with Trish's, with her straddling him. One of his hands is spread across her lower back, pushing her closer to him, while the other is cradling her neck; while her hands are tangled in his wild, blonde mane.

"Plannin' on comin' up for air anytime soon?" Matt asks, watching despite his strong desire to turn away

"Oh leave 'em alone, and come here." Lita tells him, grabbing him by the hair and pulling his face to hers

"Hey guys…so what" Jeff starts, walking into the room, "…or not."

Trish pulls her head up to look over at Jeff, while Chris wraps his arms around her waist, securing her position on top of him. A blush spreads across her face as she looks at Jeff, memories of their once love flitting through her mind.

"Thank you Jeff." Lita says, pushing Matt off of her, remembering the reason for their visit in the first place. "We decided on XXX, that cool?"

"As long as there isn't any more of," he points between the couples, "that going on throughout the movie."

"Deal." Trish says, trying to get off of Chris

But Chris's grip only strengthens when she tries to pull away. No one else is paying any attention to them, Trish makes sure, "Chris?"

"Babe, I'm not lettin' you get up." he tells her, a message obvious in his eyes

Trish however, wasn't getting his point. "Obviously, why? The movie's gonna start soon."

"Just stay close?" he suggests, hoping she'll get the point

Still lost as to his reasons, she nods her head. Chris, seeing her confusion still moves his hips around. Her eyes widen slightly and he realizes she finally understands.

"Cuddle with me baby?" Trish asks, loud enough for them to hear her, but not too loud to draw attention

Chris kisses her forehead before letting her loose to turn and scoot up the bed to the pillows. "Anytime."

Jeff rolls his eyes at the two. A pang of jealousy cutting him, it used to be him that cuddled with her, it used to be him that kissed her. Shaking himself he pushes those thoughts away, some people just aren't meant to be together.

"I think I could take Vin Desil." Matt declared after the movie, jumping up onto the bed in a fighting stance

The two girls just start laughing, looking from one another to the goofy man on the bed. Jeff simply watches his brother make a fool of himself and wonders if he could take XXX himself.

"I think the both of us could take him." Chris says, standing up on his own bed

"And this is my cue to leave. Night ladies." Jeff says, chuckling under his breath, as he makes his way to the door

"Oh come on, Jeff, it's early. Stick around for awhile." Trish says, reaching for his arm as he walks by

The two guys get very quiet, watching the exchange. Lita just tries to pull Matt down off the bed, knowing that Jeff and Trish are friends – period. Chris worries that Trish may still have feelings for Jeff; seeing as they used to have a thing once upon a time.

"Yeah Jeff, the night is young yet." Lita speaks up, breaking the growing silence

"Thanks guys, but seriously, I'm done. See ya in the morning." And with that he pulls out of Trish's light grasp and out the door, shutting it completely behind him.

"Let's go swimming!" Chris suggests, jumping up on the bed, excited once again

"Oh yeah, that'd be great. Do you think they have a hot tub here?" Matt questions, already walking over to his suitcase to get his swimming trunks out

"We can see." Lita says, walking over to her own luggage as well

Trish pulls on Chris's hand, trying to get him to sit back down. Chris ignores her attempts as he jumps off the bed and runs over to his bag, pulling his hand from her grasp rather abruptly. Sighing Trish pushes herself up against the headboard, her knees pulled up to her chest. Lita taking notice of her friend, walks over to her, with her bathing suit in hand. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she puts a hand on Trish's knee.

"What's wrong Trish?" she asks, wondering what happened the girl's excitement

Forcing a smile, Trish shakes her head, "Nothin', Amy. You guys go have fun, I'm gonna stay up here."

"Why?" Chris asks, whirling around at her statement, "Babe, you gotta come. It'll be fun I promise."

"Naw, it's ok. I'm just gonna stay here. You guys go. Have fun." She tells them all, pushing Lita up. Trying to get her to go change and have a good time with her boyfriend. "I'm a big girl, I can handle bein' by myself."

"If you're not goin', neither am I." Chris tells her, meeting her eyes

"Aw, you guys! Come on, dude, this is lame." Matt whines

Lita smacks him across the chest, trying to shut him up.

"Oww." He says, looking over at his girlfriend likes she's crazy.

"I think we're still gonna go down for awhile, you two behave." Lita says, winking at Trish

"Ok, bye guys." Trish says, pushing her legs out in front of her

Once they're changed and out the door Chris wraps his arms around Trish, pulling her back against his muscular chest. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothin," she says over her shoulder, "I just didn't feel like goin swimming." She shrugs

"What do you feel like doin' then?" he asks

She turns in his arms, and places her own around his neck. "This." She tells him as she leans up to place her soft lips against his. He responds down immediately, gently pushing against her. As the kiss intensifies, he steps forward, pushing her a step back and against the bed. She falls back into the bed, pulling him down with her.

* * *

So this is what I've got so far...they're finally somewhere besides the ring and the locker room! Haha, aren't you guys so proud? Let me know what you think, I've got a plan for the next couple chapters, but I'm always open to advice. R&R

~KTBug


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So what happened with you and Chris last week?" Lita questions, alone in the locker room with Trish.

"Nothing." Trish practically sang the word, grinning all the while

"I call bullshit!" Lita laughed

Biting her lip Trish raised her brows at Lita.

"You little skank!" Lita squealed

"No ma'am! We didn't, almost but," she tells her, shaking her head, "we didn't."

"Why not?" Lita asks, stunned

Shrugging Trish turned back to her bag, trying to pull her clothes out. "I don't want our first time to be in some hotel room where you and Matt could walk in at any second." She explained. "But I think since we're in Canada, maybe tonight? I don't live far from here and…well it just feels right." She told her best friend, never looking up at her

"Wow." Lita says, smiling at the obvious happiness in her friend, "I know exactly what you mean."

"Yeah. Oh I want to show you something, something I got him. It's kind of silly, but…" she trails off, reaching into her bag and pulling out a jersey. Unfolding it, Trish holds it against herself, the Canadian leave bright red against the white long, sleeved shirt. "And the back…" she says turning it around, "I made it for him…" she tells Lita, showing her the back with Jericho's last name across the top and number one down the back.

"That's not silly. That's sweet." Lita tells her, awed by how enamored her blonde friend is

"I thought I'd wear it tonight…" Trish confessed, blushing slightly before turning away to put the jersey back.

"Girl, you've got it bad." Lita tells her, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Well if that's not the pot calling the kettle black." Trish laughs, turning right back to her friend

"Yeah, well why don't you just go and get ready for your _evening_?" Lita returns, teasing Trish, laughing at how two former Women's Champions have managed to fall so hard for two of the WWE's wrestlers.

* * *

"You ready for this? This is big." Jericho says, his hand on Trish's shoulder, trying to get her pumped for their match

"Yeah, yeah I'm ready." She tells him, pulling on her matching purple jacket. "Listen, after the show tonight I want to give you something."

"Okay?" he returns puzzled by her cryptic-ness

"I just want to tell you," she starts, reaching out to touch him, "I've never…this is crazy, but I've just never felt this way before." She confesses, looking up into his soft blue eyes. Running her hand up and down his abs, she adds, "You know what I mean?"

"I know what you mean, 'cause I feel the same way." He tells her, running his fingertips along her arm. Brushing all the way down to her hand he entwines their fingers and says, "Come on, lets go."

The two teams walk around the ring, Chris and Trish in one corner with Rico and Miss Jacky in another. Jericho evaluates the situation, already having looked over Rico, he walks around the ref to see Miss Jacky. The moment Rico thinks he's out of Jericho's sights he turns on Trish, shoving her face backwards, causing her to fall hard against the mat. Having caught movement out of the corner of his eye, Jericho turned in time to see her fall.

As the referee ushers Miss Jacky out of the ring, Jericho punches Rico in the face. Stepping forward he grabs him by the hair, and punches him, again and again until Rico's back is against the turnbuckles. With all of his adrenaline and momentum, Jericho pushes Rico against the ropes and sends him flying across the ring, as Rico's coming back, Jericho clotheslines him.

While Rico is down, Jericho rips his shirt off of him, throwing it on the ground before reaching for the now standing Rico and punching him yet again. Having thrown off Rico's balance, Jericho manhandles him into the opposite corner, before giving him some of the hardest chops Jericho has ever used.

Just as Jericho's going for number four, Rico uses an illegal, but effective move – the eye rape. Temporarily blinded, Jericho stumbles back and away from his opponent. Taking advantage, Rico moves forward with Jericho, grabbing him by the hair, he turns the blonde man towards him, still hunched over, and uses his entire forearm against Jericho's shoulders and neck. Jericho falls to his knees from the strong blows, he tries to get up every time only to get hit back down. Finally he gets to his feet, just to have Rico swing him right into a clothesline.

Like the fighter he is, Jericho gets back up to his feet, holding his neck. But Rico is on a roll, as he kicks the wounded man in the torso, doubling him over. Rico grabs Jericho's left arm, twists around and throws his leg over, before donkey-kicking Jericho in the face. Jericho falls right onto his back, so hard that he actually pops back up into an almost sitting position. Taking advantage, Rico runs over and shoves Jericho down for the pin. One…two…and a kick out. Frustrated, Rico lets Chris get up and stumble around for a moment before grabbing the blonde man's hair and smacking him face-first into the turnbuckle.

While Jericho's dazed, Rico spins him around and uses his mixed martial arts background to throw some hardy punches. The ref is counting right in Rico's ear, yelling at him to get Jericho out of the ring. Finally listening, Rico grabs Jericho's arm and slings him across the ring, towards the opposite turnbuckle. Seeing this opportunity, Jericho reaches both arms forward and grabs the ropes, propelling himself into the air long enough for Rico to run right underneath him. Coming down, he bounces backwards and just as Rico turns to come towards him again, he crouches down and lifts the man up and suplexs him. Rico gets right back up and Jericho chops him across the chest into the ropes, then grabs his arm and spins around to throw him into the ropes across the ring, but Rico uses his own momentum to launch Jericho across the ring. Countering Rico's move, Jericho uses a move similar to a spear, except he rolls Rico up seemingly for a count, but in all actuality for the Walls of Jericho.

Realizing the danger, Rico squirms and wriggles his way to the ropes, clinging to them for dear life. The ref pulls Jericho off of Rico, giving Rico the chance to slip through the ropes and stand on the outside edge of the ring. Jericho glancing over his shoulder, runs towards the ropes and springboard kicks Rico right off the apron. The crowd screams their excitement and approval. Swaggering around the ring before he drops down and slides out to retrieve his lost opponent.

Getting a small opportunity to turn the tide, Rico runs into the ropes and then back towards Jericho who has his arm extended for another clothesline. Only to have Rico duck under and spin him around for a kick to the stomach, doubling Jericho over. Rico grabs Jericho's left arm and spins it around, creating a shock of pain to shoot down his arm, before kicking Jericho in the chest a couple times. Then moving his leg, he kicks the Canadian in the head. Jericho pulls away from Rico and cradles his head. Rico bounces back into the ropes and launches himself at the wounded Jericho, but Jericho clotheslines Rico, nearly flipping the man over in the air. Jericho bounces right back up, and holds his face once more, while Rico crawls on his knees over to his tag team partner.

Having been rather unceremoniously tagged in, Miss Jacky slides in between the ropes and walks towards Jericho shouting at him to tag in Trish, that he can't do anything to her. She tries to kick in him in the stomach, but being a little too slow, gets caught. This makes her start to freak out, bouncing around trying to maintain her balance she continues shouting. Then all of a sudden Jericho lifts her leg higher than she's prepared to go, and Miss Jacky meets the mat rather unceremoniously as well. More than happy, Jericho raises his arm in the air and turns to Trish, tagging her in.

More than happy to oblige the small blonde, Trish slides between the ropes and climbs up to the top. Right as Miss Jacky turns around, Trish jumps off the top and cross-bodies her. The ref drops and counts to one, but Trish rolls away and pops up to her feet, a bit unsteadily though. Catching herself, she hops over to her crouched down opponent, as they pass one another, they both duck down. Turning Trish pulls back her arm and throws hard elbows into Miss Jacky's ample chest, again and again, until she's up against the ropes.

Once up against the ropes, Trish switches from elbows to hard slaps. Grabbing her, Trish throws Miss Jacky across the ring, only to get reversed and thrown into the ropes herself. Taking advantage of this opportunity, Trish jumps and pounces on the blonde. Immediately they both go down, and Trish goes for the cover. One…two…kick out. Trish rolls away and pops up again, ready for round two.

As soon as Miss Jacky gets to her feet, Trish kicks her in the stomach, doubling her over. Trish wastes no time, in grabbing her hair and pulling her down under her arm and throwing Miss Jacky's arm across her shoulders to provide leverage. Just as Trish is about to lift up, Miss Jacky counters and blocks the move, trying again, but another counter. The two guys start to get rowdy in the corner and the ref walks over to Jericho to calm him, turning his back completely to Rico.

Ever the opportunist, Rico quickly climbs into the ring and using his forearm hits Trish right in the back. Then before anyone knows it, he's next to his tag team partner, pulling Trish's other arm across his shoulders. They flip her in the air and slam her back into the unforgiving mat. J.R. and King are in an uproar about the unfair, cheating style, as the crowd goes ballistic. Trish arches up, hoping to alleviate some of the shooting pain. Miss Jacky drops down and goes to cover Trish right as the ref turns to see what all the whoop-la is about. The ref runs over to start a count and Rico's dancing happily sure that they're going to get the win.

One…two…kick out! Miss Jacky sits up on her knees, throwin' her arms wide asking the ref what happened. While Jericho leans against the ropes, watching his girl, clapping and shouting his approval at her tenacity. As Trish slowly moves to her knees Jericho yells for the crowd to cheer louder, and Miss Jacky gets up and walks over to the kneeling Canadian.

The lights dim out and no one can see a thing.

Five minutes later they kick back on, both girls crawling to their respective corners.

Miss Jacky makes the first tag, crawling on her hands and knees out of the ring. While Trish drags herself over to Chris, and with a final burst of energy pushes real hard to jump up and tag him in, only to roll out of the ring heartbeats later. Both men run racing towards one another, then at the last moment change trajectory and head for opposite ropes. Jericho with more fire, bounces up and clotheslines Rico. With his momentum he jumps again, changes paths and runs to another set of ropes, right as Rico gets to his feet Jericho rams his shoulder into the pink-pant-wearing man. Rico falls hard and stays down for a moment or two then gets back to his feet and charges towards Chris. Already prepared, Jericho is more than capable of missing the sloppy clothesline. Going under the man's arm, Jericho waits for him to swing back around and jumps up for the Enziguri. Rico falls flat on his face. Chris drops down, pulls the man over and covers him. One…two…kick out. Not one to waste time, Chris is back on his feet, while Rico is a little slower to the punch. Once he's on his knee's Jericho walks up, pulling up Rico's head, and throws an elbow right to his chest knocking him back. Pushing further, Jericho slaps Rico right into the corner. Now that he has his opponent where he wants him, Jericho continues to slap Rico's chest. Making him recoil and curl up, only to be thrown back against the turnbuckles by Jericho and slapped again.

Hoping to end the match, Jericho grabs Rico's arm and pulls him out of the corner, but Rico turns and slings Jericho into the turnbuckles across the ring. Rico pushes forward, seeking to gain the upper hand, only to catch an elbow to the face. Rico takes a couple large steps back and out of the way, giving Chris a chance to get out of the corner. And right as he does, Rico whirls around and gives the blonde man a swift kick in the ribs. Making him backtrack into the corner again.

This time, Rico presses ahead with no hesitation. He runs and jumps up, placing his left foot on the rope and using his right to kick Jericho in the head. Coming back down, he turns, knowing there is no way for Jericho to simply stand after that move. And true to fashion, Jericho falls holding his head. He turns to find Jericho walking on his knees around the ring, and he swings his arm and slams it into Jericho's back before running to the corner and climbing out and up the ropes.

However, he made a mistake in giving Jericho plenty of time to rise to his feet. Right as Rico jumped, Jericho turned, and planted his fist in the man's abdomen. Rico clear flipped and landed on his back. Shaking off the effects of Rico's kick, Jericho turns and runs towards the ropes, giving himself some extra push, before running and using the Bulldog against Rico. With Rico flat on his back, Jericho runs to another set of ropes to do his closer – the Lionsault. Except, Rico saw it coming, and rolled out of the way.

Chris, ever the athlete, landed on his feet, and as Rico came charging at him, he threw the man over to top rope. Miss Jacky climbed to the top rope to hopefully help her team out, only to lose her balance when Chris bounced against the ropes. Then the idea hit him to finish off Rico, he ran across the ring, grabbed the top rope, pulled back and down and launched himself out of the ring.

Trish quickly climbed into the ring and did a handstand on the bottom rope, wrapping her well muscled legs around Miss Jacky's neck. And pulled her down from the top onto the hard mat. Both women regained their footing about the same time, only Trish wasn't suffering from the move like Miss Jacky was. And quickly used that to her advantage, grabbing the girl, she pulled her head under her arm and ran over to the ropes, jumping up she did the Stratusfaction. One…two…three.

Trish's theme song blares over the speakers, as the ref holds up her hand in victory. Chris slides into the ring and swaggers over to his girlfriend, both smiling and grinning like fools. Trish wraps her arms around Chris's neck and he hugs her back, then lifts her up and twirls around. The world melts away as they look into the other's eyes, happy at their victory and their drama-free life. He sets her down and takes hold of her hands, she pulls him close and then backs away, towards the ropes, only to pull him to her once more. Grinning devilishly, Jericho wraps his arm around her shoulders and tilts her head to his, softly kissing her temple.

They both climb out of the ring and he immediately turns to her, wrapping his arm once again around her shoulders. She looks up, smiling, into his bright face, her hand on his chest. As they start to walk up the ramp, she caresses his cheek and bits her lip in the cutest fashion. Together they make their way to the back.

* * *

"I'm tellin' you C-man, she's not gonna put out." Christian tells Chris, excitedly bouncing from foot to foot

"Why? Why? What's makes you say that?" Chris returns, standing up to his fellow Canadian

"Oh come on, Trish is a prude!" he tells Jericho, "Now Molly Holly…she's extreme…"

"What? So you had a thing with Molly Holly, big deal, I've been with Trish the past two months." He leans in, trying to make it all the better, "She's been falling for me."

Christian scoffs, looking off elsewhere, thinking his buddy has lost his mind. "Come on, come on. I know you're into that huggy, kissy, cuddle stuff. I'm not into that man, I've already rounded third base and am headin' for home. Trish is a prude, she's locked at the knees. Molly Holly…Molly's extreme, she's extreme." He says emphasizing it by poking Jericho's chest each time he says extreme.

"Did you not hear what Trish was saying earlier? 'I've never felt this way before.'" He mimics in a higher-pitched tone.

Christian just laughs.

"I'll tell you somethin', she's gonna be feelin' somethin' she's never felt before later on tonight." Chris tells his friend, his Jericho alter-ego taking precedence over the true Chris.

"Right, alright man, we'll see." Christian tells him, "But I bet you one dollar, Canadian, that I can get Molly before you get Trish." He holds up the small coin, smirking all the while

"Let me put it to you this way…if you think the Paris Hilton sex tape was hot, just wait till you see the highlight reel I'm puttin' together tonight." Chris tells him, taking the dollar coin. Feeling cocky about his ability to win this impromptu bet.

Trish holds onto the hockey jersey, afraid of letting go. Tears come to her eyes, but she refuses to let them fall. Not for him, never for a guy. Running her hand through her silky tresses, she wonders how she could have been so blind. Not to see how Jericho truly is. Looking down at the jersey with his name across the back, she can't help but feel her heart break. Everything she felt was real, and he was just playing a game?

Trying to pull herself together, she breathes deeply, her eyes ever straying down to the shirt in her hands. A few minutes later and she's able enough to walk down the hallway, back to her dressing room. Hopefully an empty dressing room, she can't stand the questions and worried looks if Lita, Matt, and Jeff were there.

* * *

And the guy just has to go and be a dumbass...should Trish go running into Jeff's arms or will Chris apologize and fight to get her back? You tell me...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

By the next Monday Night RAW Trish had lost her sorrow, and replaced it with anger. Not only that, but Lita was livid as well, no one played her best friend like that. Molly Holly figured Christian was just something to have fun with, so the fact that he made a bet on her didn't matter much. Chris was only confused, he had no idea that Trish overheard him and Christian and didn't know why all of a sudden his girlfriend wouldn't speak or so much as look at him.

The night started off with Chris and Christian in the ring, Chris holding a dozen red roses. Christian was just there to have his buddies back, knowing his conniving ways would not only draw out the blonde vixen, but her red-headed comrade as well.

"What can I do to make this up to you?" Jericho asks, pacing around the ring, "I don't know what else I can do…"

When the crowd picks up, he glances up to see Trish storming down the ramp with Lita only a step behind. A smile broadens his face until he notices that Trish's anger hasn't seemed to lessen. Worry and fear start to seep into his cocky demeanor.

As the girls walk over to the steel steps Chris lifts the microphone back to his lips and says, "Whoa, whoa, whoa…man…"

He waits until the women are standing before him and Christian. "Talk about if looks could kill Christian. Look at your faces…I mean, what did we do to you guys that, that would make you feel this way? I mean what did we possibly do that could make…" he stops dead when Trish lifts a Canadian dollar, her head bowing down

When she looks back up he's smirking as if the explanation were a simple one. "Oh okay." He reaches forward and takes the coin from Trish, examining it for himself. "That's what this is about? The Canadian dollar?" his voice holds laughter, driving a stake of pain right through Trish.

"That's what this is about, the Canadian dollar? You're mad at us because of that bet?" he sounds incredulous, leaning back looking at Trish like she's blown everything way out of proportion. "Cause it was just a joke. It was just a stupid joke, I mean, you didn't…I mean maybe our sense of humor was a little bit off…but I mean you know us. I mean I can't believe you're seriously mad about that. It was a goof. I mean it was a little bit juvenile sure, but do you really think that Christian and I would make a bet for one dollar Canadian to see who could sleep with you guys first. Is that what you think?"

The crowd boo's their disapproval of the pathetic explanation.

"I mean, come on Trish, you know the chemistry that we have. You feel the connection between us, it's genuine, it's the real thing. And I would never jeopardize that for some stupid bet. I respect you way too much for that. I feel too much about you for that. And Lita, you know I would never hurt Trish, you know that. You know the real us." He turns back to Trish, "Trish you know the real me."

The crowd picks up a chant – 'asshole, asshole, asshole!'

"Don't listen to what they're sayin', you know the real me. That's why I'm…I'm askin…I'm beggin' you to please, please accept my apology." He reaches forward, offering her the roses. "I'm begging you Trish, please."

She hesitantly reaches forward, her eyes remaining locked with his. She takes the roses, a gentle brush of fingers against fingers, then looks down.

"You know the real me. It's all about you Trish, I can't stop thinking about you, all the time. You know how I feel…" he tries reaching forward to lift her chin, but the moment his hand touches her face she pulls away. "Trish please, you know how I feel about you. It's like I said last week, I've never felt this way about anybody my entire life. Trish please. I've never felt this way about anybody, ever. Accept my apology."

Gritting her teeth at the mockery he's made of her, Trish pulls back and slaps him right across the face. Chris is stunned and stumbles back at the power in her slap. He retreats back to the corner, and Trish is quick to follow. Only Christian, having sensed danger, grabs the blonde by the arms to pull her back and away from his friend. Lita, comes up and starts hitting Christian, causing him to lose hold on Trish.

Trish rears back and starts hitting Chris savagely with the roses. Only wanting to defend himself, Chris puts his arms in front of his face. When all the petals have been thrown off the roses, Trish feels the tears bubbling to the surface once more. Pulling back, she walks swiftly to the other side of the ring to escape from everything. But Jericho won't let her go, having got up seconds after she stopped hitting him. He caught her at the ropes, and grabbed her forearm, preventing her from leaving the ring, right as Hardy Boyz theme song came over the speakers.

Everyone stopped moving in the ring as Matt and Jeff came into view, Matt holding a microphone. "We just spoke with the GM, and Jericho, Christian, you two will be facing the Dudley Boys later on tonight. Get ready. Ladies, come on back."

The two girls slip through the ropes and run up the ramp, Lita right into Matt's open arms. While Trish stands by Jeff, looking over up a Chris. Jeff wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his side. The four of them turn and walk back behind the curtain, right at the last moment Trish glances over her shoulder and sees Chris's pain at her in Jeff's arms.

* * *

After their solid defeat, thanks in part to the Dudley Boys, but mainly to Trish and Lita, Chris and Christian are angry beyond words. The girls simply stood, watching as the two men, well over two-hundred pounds, beat the two Canadians around the ring. Then, when watching wasn't enough, the girls climbed to the top turnbuckle, opposite one another, and head-butted the guys balls…the Dudley Boys held their legs open of course as fair retribution.

Storming into Eric Bischoff's office, Jericho immediately starts ranting and raving. "Those two women cost us the tag team titles. Something's gotta be done about this Eric! You gotta make this right! You've gotta make it right!"

Eric holds up his hands, trying to get Jericho to stop and listen for just a moment. "We'll get to that in just a minute. But I gotta know…" he chuckles at the thought, "I gotta know, did you two really have a bet to see who was gonna get lucky first?"

Chris hearing the harshness of it tries to explain, definitely in a calmer manner.

Christian won't allow the weakness to show, shouting above his partner. "You're damn right it was a real bet! And I was just about to close the deal with Molly, I can't believe this! You gotta do something about this Eric, you gotta do something!"

"Alright, alright guys," he starts, putting his hands up in a calming way, "Settle down, I got it, I got it. How 'bout if at Armageddon we got a tag team match up of Christian teaming with Chris Jericho…"

"Ok and?" Chris asks, looking at Bischoff as if he were slow in the head

"And your opponents are going to be…Lita and her partner Trish in Eric Bischoff's Battle of the Sexes at Armageddon!"

Jericho looks wary, not at all like this is what he wanted, while Christian is quick to jump on the band-wagon.

"I love it! I love it Eric, you're a genius. That's why you're the greatest GM of all time! I love it." He shouts, grabbing a hold of Jericho, "Chris this is unbelievable man. We got 'em, we got 'em right where we want 'em. Yes! Yes!"

Chris mumbles words, but they falls on deaf ears.

* * *

The giggle to Trish's theme song blares over the speakers as the lights dim. The lights come back and Trish is at the top of the ramp, after a short pause Trish walks purposefully down to the ring. The fans cheer her on. As she makes her way to the steel steps Lillian announces that this match is Eric Bischoff's battle of the sexes match.

"Introducing first, from Toronto, Canada – Trish Stratus!"

After riling up the fans a bit, another familiar theme song comes over the speakers – Lita. The red-head comes out from gorilla swinging, happy to be in front of the fans again. However, she's just as apprehensive about the match as her heart-broken partner.

"And her tag team partner, from Sanford, North Carolina – Lita!"

She gets to the ring and slides in, running right over to one of the corners, she jumps up and eggs the fans on. Hopping back down, she turns to her tag team partner to await the boys.

Right on cue, Christian's theme blasts over the speakers. As he walks out with a cocky swagger, Lillian announces him. "From Toronto, Canada, weighing in at 224 pounds – Christian!" he slaps his chest a couple times and points to the crowd, all the while sauntering towards the ring.

Before he gets into the ring, his partner's countdown begins and the lights go off. The pyrotechnics go off and the lights come back up to reveal Chris Jericho with his back to the ring.

"And his tag team partner from Winnipeg, Manitoba, weighing in at 250 pounds – Chris Jericho!"

He twirls around twice, in his customary fashion, then walks down the ramp. His eyes are focused on Trish, wondering how he got himself in this situation. How he went from holding her in his arms to having to wrestle her at a Pay-Per-View event. He walks up the steps and turns around to bounce against the ropes before slipping into the ring. His eyes remain locked on the woman who holds his heart, but Christian cuts him off, standing in front of him to get his head back where it needs to be.

Giving him some words of encouragement, Christian slaps Jericho's back for luck before backtracking out of the ring. The girls watch the two guys and discuss things for a moment then Lita climbs out of the ring.

Jericho just stands there, licking his lips with eyes filled with sorrow. Trish takes a deep breath and walks towards him, "Come on. This is what you want, isn't it? You got your match…" she tells him, getting closer and closer. She opens her arms up saying, "Go ahead, fight me. Let's go, let's do it!" Pointing to the ground she tells him, "Right here, you wanted the match and you got it – right here. I mean I don't even know what to think. You hurt me, and now you want to fight me so let's get it over with."

Jericho backs up, realizing her anger hasn't dissipated, and smacks Christian's chest, tagging him in. Christian is surprised and confused, but more than willing to get into the ring. He slips between the ropes, with a sick grin on his face, and tells Jericho, "Don't you worry about it, I've got these two little girls."

Jericho just turns away from the ring entirely, hanging his head.

Meanwhile Trish prepares herself for the match to come, knowing Christian won't hold anything back, he's more likely to punish her more than necessary. Christian lunges forward, making Trish jump back, but it was only a ploy. He bounces from foot to foot, watching his opponent get nervous, circling her like a vulture.

Turning to where her back is to Jericho, Trish looks back and forth, tauntingly Christian opens his arms up and says, "Come on baby, I'm right here."

Trish inches her way forward, but feeling cocky, Christian turns around and walks over towards Lita. Angry, Lita stands on the bottom rope and leans forward, Christian proceeds to taunt her, except she smacks the taste from his mouth. Stunned, he holds his face and stumbles backwards. Capitalizing on her advantage, Trish rolls Christian up. One…two…and a kick out.

Quick to his feet, Christian turns towards Trish, who by this time has also made it to her feet, and grabs her by the forearms. Man-handling her, he whips her around and throws her into the corner. Trish's back slams into the turnbuckles ad she falls down, bouncing slightly.

"Tag her in! Come on Lita!" Christian yells, pointing for Trish to tag in her partner.

Slow to get to her feet, Trish looks between Lita and Christian, Christian just motions for Lita to come get some. Trish asks Lita if she wants to get in the ring with him and sure enough, Lita tags in and starts to climb through the ropes. But Christian, having been dubbed the 'Creepy Little Bastard' runs over and smacks Lita in the back with his forearm.

Jericho bites his lip and watches Trish, not really caring about the match. His mind races with thoughts of what he should do, and how things got to the way they are.

The ref pushes Christian back and Lita falls into the ring, curling up on the mat. As she pulls herself together she gets to her knees and Christian decides she had enough time to recover. Walking over to her, he grabs her by the hair and pulls her to her feet. Once she's mobile, he walks her into the corner. Getting up close and personal, he pushes her head back and tells her how she's a stupid conniving whore.

Having spoken his peace, he pulls her out of the corner, into the middle of the ring, and picks her up for a suplex. However, Lita knowing his intentions, slides down his back and wraps her strong legs around his waist and sinks her nails into his face. Christian stumbles backwards, trying to get her hands off his face. Right back to Jericho, where he reaches up and grabs Lita's hair and pulls her off his of his partner.

The ref yells at Jericho not to interfere, but he's not paying attention, he's glaring at the red-head curled up on the mat. Christian tags him in, happy to see his friend finally getting into the match. Jericho climbs into the ring quickly and bends down, picking Lita up by the hair. Not wasting any time, he picks her up and suplexes her.

Stepping back he gives her a few moments to let the pain sink in, then he walks right back up to her and grabs her hair, continuing on forward, he tags Christian back in. Christian slips back into the ring and takes Jericho's hold of Lita's hair. Picking her up, he walks her within a few feet of the corner then throws her into it – face first. Lita crumbles to the ground. Christian turns his back to her and lifts up his arms as if he were posing for the crowd – very pleased with himself.

Turning back around he goes over to Lita and picks her up, with her back to his chest, and puts her on the top turnbuckle. Climbing up to the second rope, he places one of Lita's arms around his neck; only Trish walks along the edge of the ring and starts yelling at him, providing a distraction for Lita. Giving Lita enough time to pull her arm down and elbow him in the jaw. Throwing a couple more elbows, Christian starts getting stunned by the surprisingly powerful shots. The more elbows he receives the farther from Lita he leans, and finally with enough space she pushes him off the ropes and into the ring.

Lita quickly stands up on the top rope, and as Christian starts getting to his feet, she launches herself off into a back-flip. Without enough rotation she lands up smacking her head into his broad chest. While he's down and gasping for air she stumbles over to Trish for the tag, holding her head.

The moment Trish is tagged in, she climbs to the top rope and waits for Christian to turn around before launching herself at him. With the Cross-body, they're both in perfect position for the ref to start his count. One…two…and a kick out. Trish rolls away and Lita comes out of nowhere and starts putting the boots to Christian. Trish hops up and the two women begin wailing on Christian. Once he's backed into the ropes they get him to his feet and sling him across the ring. Planning on a double-team they stand waiting in the middle of the ring, except Christian has other plans and clotheslines both women.

Almost immediately Lita rolls out of the ring, cradling her neck. Trish lays motionless in the center of the ring. Jericho watches, breathing heavy with a knitted brow, still unable to fathom this match. Christian rolls Trish over and covers her. One…two…and as the ref goes for three, he lifts her up by her golden mane.

Holding on tight to Trish's hair, he gets to his knees and then slowly to his feet all the while pulling Trish along. Turning towards a concerned Jericho he points at him and says, "This is for you man." He takes Trish by the forearms and twirls her around so her head is bent against his head, looking down into the mat. Then he drops down, slamming Trish's face into the canvas. He quickly pops back into a sitting position and smirks at the crowd. Christian turns around and rolls the nearly unconscious Trish over and covers her. One…and the fans start going wild. As the ref is going down for two Jericho yanks Christian off of Trish, he looks at his despicable partner then over at Trish. Whirling around he grabs the ref by the collar and points at Trish, "Look at her! This match is done. Finished! Call the bell, this is over!"

Christian gets to his feet and is completely confused by his friend's reaction. He steps up towards Jericho, "What the hell man?"

Without even turning towards his partner, Jericho pushes Christian back into the turnbuckles. Christian steps back up and starts tapping on Jericho's shoulder; Chris is still trying to get the ref to call the match. Finally the ref signals for the bell to be rung, Christian getting angry, grabs Jericho and turns him to face him. Jericho not wanting to listen to anymore of Christian's bullshit turns and shoves the man into the corner. Stunned Christian lands in the corner, on the ground, and stares unbelievingly at his fellow Canadian.

Chris turns away from Christian and looks down at the woman lying on the mat. Christian starts shouting, "What the hell man? What the hell?" and Jericho turns back towards him, hatred written across his features. Looking back down at Trish he starts pacing the ring, running his fingers through his hair. Christian slides out of the ring, still unable to fathom what just happened. With Christian out of the ring Chris turns and stands in front of Trish, looking down at her, unable to believe he let this happen.

Eric Bischoff's music comes over the speakers and Chris steps away, running his hand through his own blonde mane, into the corner facing the ramp. As Bischoff makes his way down the ring, walking with a definite purpose, Chris backtracks, realizing he just got himself into a lot of trouble – ending the general manager's custom matches. Eric walks straight up the steps, into the ring, and to the back side to get a microphone. Chris just walks back and forth in front of Trish, watching the trainer and two referees try to help her.

"What in the hell…what're you doing stopping my Battle of the Sexes Match?" Eric questions, pissed off at his supposed obedient wrestler. As he begins yelling at Chris, the three other men in the ring slide out and Trish tries to roll out as well. "Do you have any idea…" he starts but Jericho rips the microphone out of his hand

There's a very tense, 'sizing each other up', moment before Jericho lifts the mic to speak. "Why don't you shut the hell up? Do you have any idea how much of a jackass you are Bischoff? I've been tryin' to tell you all week, this match never should've happened. It never should've taken place. I never wanted it to happen in the first place. Is this the result that you wanted, is this how you wanted it to end? Huh? I hope you're satisfied you stupid son of a bitch." And he slams the mic into Bischoff's chest, anger coursing through his veins

Having spoken his peace, Chris walks to the ropes and climbs out, not wanting to deal with the idiotic manager a moment more.

"What the hell you are talking about? What are you talkin' about? I made this match for you!" he tells Chris, standing against the ropes, pointing at the back of Jericho. "And this is how you show you're gratitude? Hey Jericho turn around and look at me!" Jericho slows and looks back, turning slightly. "Maybe it's just because you're a little angry, maybe it's because you're a little frustrated. So you don't want to wrestle in a _girl's_ match? Well how 'bout if I put you in a match tonight, in this very ring, with someone who's equally as angry and equally as frustrated? Kane! Think about that next time you spout off to me…"

Jericho starts shouting back up at the ring, "You stupid son of a bitch. You dumbass!"

Getting back backstage, Chris immediately goes to Trish's locker room. Pausing he takes a breath and knocks on the door. "Trish?" he knocks again, "Trish if you're in there I want to talk to…"

The door swings open, revealing a still dress-out Trish with a large ice pack on her neck. He steps back and she walks through the door way, disbelief and anger clouding her features. Looking at her, he finds himself at a loss for words. Glancing between her face and her neck and the floor he tries to speak, but nothing coherent comes out.

"I…I'm…are…are you ok?" he finally manages

Looking away Trish rolls her eyes, "Am I ok?"

"Yeah…"

"No I'm not ok, you know what if…you know what it doesn't matter…" she scrunches her nose and puts her hand on her head then back down. "if I'm ok cause now, now I know the real Chris. I know the real Chris Jericho is an asshole." Chris looks away ashamed. "And you know what? You know what's going to make me feel better? It'll make me feel better if you never talk to me again." And with that she walks back into her locker room and slams the door.

Chris stands at the door, running his hand through his hair he looks up at the ceiling. 'How did I manage to fuck everything up?' he asks himself. And walks away, knowing his night isn't over yet.

And little does Trish know, neither is hers.

* * *

There's trouble in paradise...the question now remains - is the damage done irreparable? And what of Jeff? Sorry for the delay in updating...super busy with papers and tests, its like one thing after another. Let me know what you think of this, and where it could go...

Love, KtBug


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Three weeks later.

Trish hadn't heard much from Chris, her avoidance of him probably helped the situation. Lita, Matt, and Jeff had started to act like normal around her. To everyone she was her normal bubbly self, but as soon as the doors shut…the tears threatened to fall. She couldn't help but wonder why when she finally chose to open her heart to someone it had to be the bad boy, the one who was likely to break her heart. And sure enough, her heart was hurting, more than anything in the world. All she wanted to do was run into his arms and tell him that she loved him and that what was in the past was in the past. But her better judgment prevented her from doing such a thing.

Teddy Long was the general manager tonight, which just spelled disaster. And sure enough, she was in a match against Molly Holly, nontitle of course. Whenever Teddy took over RAW no match went as expected, particularly with all of his Smackdown goons traipsing around.

Hoping to get some of the pent of frustration and pain out, Trish strides quickly down the ramp towards the ring. The ref tries to keep Molly back so Trish can at least make it to the ring, without a cat fight erupting. But as soon as Trish gets halfway onto the apron, the red turns and Molly runs and shoves Trish off onto the floor.

Not wasting any time, she slips through the ropes and goes over to Trish, grabbing her hair and the waist of her pants, Molly flings Trish back into the ring. Sliding in right behind her, Molly's quick to get back to her feet. Trish rolls across the mat, holding her neck. Molly bends down to get two handfuls of Trish's hair. Getting the blonde to her feet, she gains some momentum hopping a few times before throwing Trish across the ring.

Trish smacks her face against the canvas, her head bouncing back. Shouting at the ref, Molly walks up to Trish and grabs her hair once more. Pulling back, Molly hops a couple times and flings Trish across the ring once again – via hair. Once again Trish's face meets the mat rather abruptly. Groaning at the pain, she reaches forward and grabs the ropes, trying to pull herself up.

Molly goes back up to her, grabbing a hold of her hair, she walks Trish into the middle of the ring. Trish's back is to Molly, and Molly yanks up, bringing Trish shouting into the air only to be slammed back down into the mat. Trish curls up on her side, holding her aching neck. Cockily Molly struts around the ring, affording Trish the opportunity to get herself together.

When Molly finally turns her attention back to Trish, she's prepared. Getting to her feet Trish delivers a Chick Kick to the brunette, tired of taking a beating. Hoping that her small effort is enough, Trish goes for a roll up. One…two…and Molly pushes out of the cover. Both women get to their feet and Trish pushes forward, throwing a hard elbow at Molly, knocking her back towards the corner. Before Molly reaches the corner though, Trish grabs her hand to sling her into the opposite corner. Molly, however, has other plans and spins around to sling Trish into the corner.

Heading chest-first into the corner, Trish grabs the top rope and jumps up; her legs landing on Molly's shoulders, going for the Whirly-bird. Resilient Molly grabs Trish's ankles and throws them over the top rope. Stumbling, Trish tries to steady herself on the outside edge of the ring. Molly steps forward and Trish Chick Kicks her yet again. Molly falls flat on her back, and Trish hurries to the top turnbuckle. As she's climbing to the top, Jazz comes out of nowhere and shoves her off the top.

Arching her back up, Trish rolls on the mat groaning, Jazz slips between the ropes and heads towards Trish. Shouting, Jazz circles the fallen diva, getting back to her head, Jazz kicks Trish in the face. Then walks around and kicks her in the abdomen. Trish rolls up into the fetal position, holding her stomach in. Molly's to her feet by now, and decides to take part in the beatdown of Trish Stratus. Grabbing her by the hair, Molly yanks up then shoves Trish's face back down towards the mat. Jazz steps forward, grabbing Trish by the hair, lifting her up for a double-team. As Molly goes for a stiff punch Jazz throws Trish to the side and takes hold of Molly. Taking advantage of the woman's momentum, Jazz takes hold of her pants and throws her out of the ring.

Now that she has Trish all to herself, Jazz steps forward, leisurely. Taking a hold of Trish's golden mane, Jazz pulls her to her feet. Once back to her feet Jazz secures Trish's arms behind her and tries to lift her up; fighting and screaming, Trish wraps her foot around Jazz's leg, preventing her from being lifted fully.

Finally Jazz gets Trish up and the full affect of the Chicken-Wing is applied. Marching around the ring with Trish up-lifted and shouting out, Jazz grins at the pain she's currently inflicting. Turning back toward the ramp, Jazz throws Trish forcefully to the mat, her face smacking down yet again. The referee who's been shouting and trying to stop Jazz gets in her face, demanding for her to leave the ring.

Jazz drops down and steals a move many know as the STFU, making Trish shout out in pain. The ref, down on his knees trying to pry the woman off Trish. However, looking up the ramp Jazz she's a familiar figure, and makes a run for it. Right as she slips out the back of the ring, Chris Jericho slides in the front. Running, Jericho makes it across the ring causing Jazz to flee even faster. As she goes around the ring, Jericho follows her from inside, shouting for her to get her sorry ass out of there.

Once Jazz is headed back up the ramp Chris looks down at Trish. Slowly, acting as if she's a wild animal he doesn't want to startle, he bends down taking an arm in each hand to help her up. Using his strength, Trish gets to her knees then fights to her feet. As she gets to her feet, she looks up at her savior. Seeing Chris's face she pushes herself back, wondering what the hell he's doing out there.

Holding her back, she takes a wide arch around him to the ropes, while he just stands there watching, feeling helpless. The closer she gets, he finally steps forward, wanting nothing but to help her. But she's out of the ring before he gets up the courage to say something. Dropping down to the floor, Trish double-checks to make sure her eyes aren't deceiving her and still finds Jericho looking lost and concerned in the ring. As he steps toward the ropes she walks up the ramp, looking over her shoulder she says, "I'm not stupid."

Falling for his sly ways, it happened once, and she promised herself not to allow that kind of pain to happen again. Coming to her rescue might have worked once, but for everything she was worth she swore it wouldn't work again. Chris just stands against the ropes, "What? Come on Trish…" he says, his voice defeated, and unheard by Trish

With one hand on her lower back and the other on her neck, Trish walks up the ramp, looking up at the ceiling. Wondering why God has decided to torture her. Chris runs his hand through his hair, watching as she struggles up the ramp. Trish bows her head, both arms going to her neck, she tries to swallow the tears; refusing to let them fall. Checking one more time, she glances back to see Chris standing helplessly in the ring.

* * *

Shortly after the match Jericho find's the balls to go and speak to Trish, having decided to tell her how he feels. Unable to go on without her knowing that he didn't start dating her as part of a bet, the bet was just him being a complete and utter dumbass. Knocking on the door he doesn't even wait for her to answer before he says, "Trish, come on you gotta come out and talk to me Trish. I can't keep goin' on this way Trish, come on I know you're in there." With no response he finally says, "Alright if you're not gonna come out here and talk to me I'm gonna come in there and talk to you. Trish, I'm comin' inside okay?" as he turns the door knob he says, "I'm comin' in ok?"

Walking into the room he notices a figure in the shower and tells her, "I see you're in the shower, I'm not gonna look, at least now I know you're not gonna run away from me. You just have to listen to what I have to say. I…I have to tell you, I know it seems like this whole thing started off as a bet, ok? I know you think it was just one big joke, but the joke was on me Trish. Because I really fell for you, all that we were talkin' about, the feelings that we had, the moments that we shared, they were all real for me. And I know, I know that's hard for you to believe. And I don't blame you if you never wanna talk to me again, and I don't blame you if you don't believe me. I was a total jerk and I apologize so much Trish, I just want to be a part of your life again. I just had to come and tell you this. I just didn't want you to think that it started out as a bet, that was just a stupid, stupid thing that happened one night." Walking back towards the door he adds, "I had to tell you this, and I don't blame you if you never want to see me again. But I just couldn't go on like this. You have to know how I feel." Not getting any response Chris takes that as a 'it doesn't matter' and walks out with his head hung down.

Stacy hears the door close and turns the water off. Well now that someone knew exactly how the cocky Mr. Jericho felt, maybe the problem that was causing friction everywhere could be solved. But the timing, that's what must be perfect. Without the opportune moment, everything she'd just learned would be for naught.

* * *

After weeks of rescuing Trish from unfair matches and interferences, Chris is battered and losing hope. Even though he told her how he felt, and that he would leave her alone, seeing her getting attacked was just too much for him to handle. Thusly, he found himself running through the corridors and down the ramp to a woman who refused to be his damsel.

Christian was getting frustrated, seeing his partner and best friend get injured at the cost of a woman who didn't want him. Christian figured, if Chris is putting forth all of this effort to protect her she should at the very least speak to him. However, instead of pointing out how wonderful Chris is for her, Christian does the exact opposite. Telling her how Chris doesn't even think of her anymore, that they go out on the town and enjoy the lap of luxury and the women that come with.

Christian's words and Chris's actions are polar opposites, and Trish's head and heart are pulling her in different directions. And without a clear decision she just keeps herself away from the confusing man, knowing that being near him will only make things harder on her.

While their personal lives have been a rocky rollercoaster, their careers have definitely been on the upward rise. Trish, the number one contender, and Jericho with an impressive performance in the 30 man battle royale.

"Now normally I'd be angry that Chris Benoit won the royal rumble and I didn't," Chris begins, pacing back and forth in the ring. "but I'm actually ok with that, because Chris Benoit is on Smackdown! and this is RAW is Jericho! And that means that the World title shot at Wrestlemania is wide open on this side. Now since I was the last member of the Raw roster in the rumble, and since Eric Bischoff still owes me my Survivor Series favor…I think the best way to cash that in is to give that World title shot to Y2J!" he emphasizes with a downward punching fist. "And I don't wanna wait till Wrestlemania to get it, cause I wanna take Triple H downtown to Chinatown and win the World title right here, tonight, in Hersey, Pennsylvania!" the crowd definitely agrees with Jericho's sentiments as their uproar of a approval goes around the arena.

"And then I'm gonna defend that belt in New Hampshire and take it down to Wyoming and over to Oregon and straight to South Dakota and then to North Dakota and down to Florida and over to West Virginia and down to Virginia and take it on home in New York City at Wrestlemania 20!"

As he stumbles around the ring with his impersonation an all too familiar theme song comes over the speakers and Eric Bischoff makes his way to the ring. Without pause he struts down the ramp and climbs into the ring, glancing at Jericho he walks over to a crew member with an upraised mic.

Coming back to stand in front of his wrestler, Bischoff raises the mic to his mouth. "Let me get this straight…Chris you wanna use your Survivor Series favor for a shot at Triple H for the World title, is that what I'm hearing you say?"

"That's what you're hearin'."

"I'll tell ya what Chris," Bischoff starts

Only to be interrupted by Jericho saying, "You know what you're hearin'? About ten thousand Hersey, Pennsylvania people callin' you an asshole!" Chris informs him, with a firm finger, no not the middle one either.

"Well despite that fact, I'll tell you what I'm gonna do. That's what you want, that's the way you wanna use your favor?" he pauses as Jericho nods his head yes, of course. "You got it!" the crowd shouts their approval.

Just remember, the game isn't over yet. Eric turns back around, as he was going to leave, to face Chris, "Chris, you might not wanna do that. Because see I've got another match in mind for tonight and rather than telling you about it, maybe I'll just show it to ya." And he steps aside, his arm spread to direct attention to the megatron.

"Tonight, in one-on-one action it'll be Trish Stratus vs. Kane!"

The fans boo incessantly and Jericho is beyond bewildered. Not even bringing the amplifier to his lips he says to Eric, "That's not a match, what are you doing?"

Eric, however, wants the world to hear what he has to say, "You think I'm proud of the fact that you were the last Raw superstar in the Royal Rumble? You're wrong. I'm not proud, I'm embarrassed. Embarrassed because for the last two years Smackdown has won the Royal Rumble and that Chris is unacceptable! So tonight you have a choice, you can either use your favor for a World title shot against Triple H or you can use your favor to cancel the match between Trish and Kane. Now it can't be both Chris. So what's it going to be?"

Getting into Bischoff's face, Jericho snarls and tells him he's a son of a bitch.

"Oh Chris, no need to elaborate Chris." Eric says, backing away from the fighter. "I can see it in your eyes, you still have feelings for Trish. Consider the match…cancelled. But Chris we're not done tonight, not by a long shot. See last night, you and RVD, you were the last two Raw superstars in the Royal Rumble. And you dropped the ball. You were the last hope on Raw, so now you're gonna see how Eric Bischoff deals with failure! Because tonight you and RVD, you're gonna team up and you're gonna take on the World Tag Team Champions, the Nature Boy Ric Flair and Batista!" he begins to walk away, but has a thought and steps back up, "And, the man who should have won the Royal Rumble, the Intercontinental Champion Randy Orton. Yeah, you heard me right. Tonight it's three on two. And by the way," he looks at his watch, "that three on two handicap match…it's coming up next.

* * *

After a rather brutal match, Jericho finds himself alone in his dressing room. Dealing with everything that happened: giving up his favor, getting beat on by Evolution, and still no Trish. It was days like this that made him want to just get in bed and stay there for a week or two. A knock on the door interrupted his sulking, irritated, he bit out, "What?"

Unwrapping his wrist, he doesn't pay attention to who walks in. that is until she speaks, "Uh, Chris are you alright?" she asks going over to his side. Surprised to see her here, even though she did assist him once in the past few weeks when some of her own enemies decided to interfere with his match, she hadn't made an effort to see or speak to him.

Standing up he looks at her, and asks, "What're you doing here?"

"Well I…I was…I really just came to say, thank you. Um, not only did you give up your World title shot, I know that means a lot to you, but you had to go through all that and really just to save me. Um, I would've had to faced Kane and that's just crazy, I mean…"

"Trish, Trish, Trish," Chris interrupts her ramble, "I mean after all we've been through it's the least I could do okay? I just didn't wanna see you get hurt. And that's…that's why…"

"Thank you, that means a lot." She tells him earnestly as he looks away, too choked up at seeing her here with him to get his emotions in check.

Unsure how to continue the conversation that has suddenly taken a ride to the awkward side, Trish looks over him one last time trying to get him to look at her. Chris just keeps his gaze averted, looking at the ground. With a sad smile she backs away and leaves his locker room.

Hearing her departure, Chris looks up after her. Wanting to chase her down and tell her one more time that everything he does is for her, because he's still in love with her. But another part of him keeps his feet planted on the ground, with his heart thudding against his ribcage.

Trish finds herself back in her own locker room, now more confused than ever. His knight in shining armor bit was definitely helpful when she was in a bind. And she knew the least she could do was return the favor if ever it was needed, and she had. But then…he goes and gives up his chance at the Heavyweight Championship, because of her? Amazement went through her when she heard that, and then a feeling she thought she'd squashed when it came to him – admiration and a hint of love.

He still cared for her, right? That's what this entire set-up was a test for…to see where his emotions were. And they were right at her feet. Bad enough she had to deal with her own struggling heart, but now to know that he was fighting the same battle.

"Trish! There you are, I've been looking for you." Stacy said, hopping up off the couch in Trish's private locker rooms

"You have?" Trish asks, slightly surprised considering their so-so friendship.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you." Stacy begins

"About what?" Trish questions, still lost

"Chris Jericho."

* * *

I know, I know. Please refrain from stoning me. There isn't much excuse, but at least I give you all love now! :-) Lemme know watcha think, it gives me incentive to add more!


End file.
